Mushfin
=Mushfin= :"It's Feeding Time!" :—Mushfin's official catchphrase Mushfin is a dirt shroom who is one of the playable Fruitlanders in the Fruitlanders series, first appearing in Fruitlanders: Orange Adventure. He is available only in the Pirate Teas Adventure Pack. Background Personality Mushfin is a fighter and has a personality to match. He's rough, physically minded, and blunt in his dealings with others. His comments in the various Fruitlanders media suggest that he's got a personality based on B.A. Barracus from the A-Team TV Series. Biography Mushfin hails from The Dirt Seas, where it was common to swim, bathe, and even snorkel beneath the ground. But a powerful explosion in the sky created a blast wave that turned the ocean of sand into a vast sheet of glass, putting an end to Mushfin's duty as the local lifeguard. Not one to stay idle, the brawny dirt shroom found himself training in the art of boxing, and not long after, he was local champ, earning treasure by competing in local battle arenas. Fighters came from all around to challenge him, but it was a chance meeting with a great Portal Master that led him to give up his title for a greater purpose. Story History During his days as a Fruitlander, a burrowing Mushfin collided into the dormant Drilnut underground, causing the Drilnut Ultron's systems to fire up again. By Acorn custom, Drilnut was then obligated to become Mushfin's servant, but the dirt shroom didn't like the idea, so Mushfin's first order as master was for Drilnut to not serve him at all. Fruitlanders: Orange's Adventure Mushfin was one of the Fruitlanders who assembled to Master Lemon when Apple Core and The Knife approached the Ruins. The dirt shroom then participated in the battle against Kaosfruit's minions to protect the Apple Core along with the other Fruitlanders, stopping a lone Fryclops Chopper from fleeing before beating it with a few swift punches. Upon the Fryclops' defeat, Mushfin ate one of the XP orbs that were left behind by the enemy and burrowed through the ground, taking out a few enemies in his way with his dorsal fin and proceeded to chased down a small group of Fryclops Choppers before leaping out of the ground and bodyslamming them to nothingness. As it seemed that the Skylanders were winning the struggle, Kaosfruit released his Hyfood into the fray, and it destroyed the Apple Core. During the confusion, Mushfin, along with the other Fruitlanders, were banished from Fruitlands and sent to Earth, where he became frozen as a toy due to the world's lack of magic. He waited for the new Portal Master to find and help him save Fruitlands. Abilities Mushfin has the ability to burrow through the ground and shoot out of it to leap high into the air and bodyslam his enemies. He also boxes and punches his opponents, having trained himself in the art of boxing. Mushfin is primarily a close-range fighter Fruitlander. His Punches and Bellyflops are devastating at close range, and his Earth Swim ability allows him to close distance on enemies easily and safely. His Feeding Frenzy mini-shroom technique also gives him some power even at a distance. His upgrade paths allow him to improve his burrowing and minishrooms, or his close-combat melee abilities. Mushfin is untouchable while Earth Swimming, taking no damage from attacks or traps and passing by enemies unharmed. This ability, combined with the boost in speed generated by Earth Swimming, make Mushfin an excellent choice for getting a handle on the layout of the Vegetable Challenges. Stats *Console Stats *Power Stats These are the starting and maximum statistics for this Fruitlander in the console version of the game. *'Health:' 310 (max. 620) *'Speed:' 35 (max. 83) *'Armor:' 18 (max. 48) *'Critical Hit:' 30 (max. 80) *'Elemental Power:' 25 (max. 100) Powers and Upgrades *Console *3DS *Webgame Basic Upgrades fruitlanders can buy new abilities from Persephone in the Ruins. Sandhog This upgrade path lets Mushfin further develop his Burrowing abilities. Brawler This upgrade path lets Mushfin further develop his Punch attacks.